Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Brandon sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$4$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Brandon also earns a $$34$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Brandon wants to earn at least $$68$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Brandon will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Brandon wants to make at least $$68$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $68$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $68$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $4 + $34 \geq $68$ $ x \cdot $4 \geq $68 - $34 $ $ x \cdot $4 \geq $34 $ $x \geq \dfrac{34}{4} \approx 8.50$ Since Brandon cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $8.50$ up to $9$ Brandon must sell at least 9 subscriptions this week.